Monsters of Rock/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! ---- Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias are in a police cruiser, both are wearing their fake mustaches. Sun has his feet on the dashboard, while Neptune is driving. Jaune Arc pops up in the back seat; wearing an old army helmet and matching fake mustache. Jaune: Thanks for letting me come on this ride-along, guys. Neptune: I'm still not happy about this. A civilian has NO place in the junior detective business. Sun: I know partner, but the junior police chief says it's good for PR. Jaune: (sad) I'll try to stay out of your way. Sun: Just remember kid, if anything goes down we can't guarantee your safety. Radio: Unintelligible Neptune: Sounds like a four-seven-niner Sun: A suspicious cloud formation?! Let's roll! Sun puts on his sunglasses and the car speeds up, causing Sun, Jaune, and Neptune to be pushed further back into their seats for a few seconds. A loud crash can be heard, followed by Shopkeep groaning in pain. Neptune coughs and turns on the radio. Neptune: We uh... got a report. Of a hit and run. Investigating now. Jaune looks up, terrified, and his fake mustache falls off. ---- A sign on the side of a building says "THE ESCAPE ROOM", an explosion is heard followed by the sound of crumbling cement as the building shakes. Winter Schnee and Yang Xiao Long are standing inside, Yang having used Ember Celica to blow the wall open. Winter: That's not how it works! You're supposed to find clues and solve puzzles to escape the room. Yang: OR we could do it the fast way. Winter: Are you just going to punch your way out of every problem in life? Ruby walks up to Winter and Yang from inside the room and perches atop a broken edge of the collapsed wall. Ruby: Uh, have you MET Yang before? Winter (sigh) I wonder how Qrow is doing with the boys. Sun, Qrow Branwen, Jaune, and Lie Ren are inside of a room with a keypad next to the door; Qrow is leaning up against the door while Jaune and Ren stare contemplatively and Sun panics. On the wall is a sign, which reads "EPACSE: SI EDOC 1234" Sun: We're never getting out of here. What are we gonna do when we run out of food?! (screams) Qrow (looks up at sign) I think you boys are overlooking an obvious solution. Sun: You mean...eat Jaune? Jaune: (horrified) What?! Why me?! Ren pinches Jaune's arm Ren: Hm... Tender. Qrow: (sigh) Yeah, we're never gettin' outta here. Yang punches through the wall into the room where the boys are stuck. Yang: Oh, hey guys! ---- Roman Torchwick drags a bored and unimpressed Cinder Fall through The Emerald Forest, stopping next to a large flat rock. Roman: And now, bask in my genius. On top of the rock, Emerald Sustrai is standing behind a keyboard, Mercury Black has a guitar, Neopolitan is next to a microphone, A Beowolf is on the drums, and a Geist has a guitar. Cinder: What the heck is this mess? Roman: This... IS TROUBLE CLEF! Music starts playing and the band is surrounded by green and purple light as they seem to play their instruments. Several: Trouble. The lights and music turn back off, leaving Cinder looking unimpressed. Roman: We're gonna win the battle of the band and finally rip our enemies to shreds (air guitar), metaphorically speaking. Cinder: This... is the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Roman: Oh wait, you haven't even seen the best part! Neo, bring forth the death gun! An old-fashioned cannon rolls up next to Neo, who has moved down from the rock. Cinder: Roman, I underestimated you. This is truly fiendish, The band is just a distraction so you can shoot them all with- The cannon ratchets up and fires off a large cloud of yellow sparks. Roman: Huehuehuehue, pyrotechnics baby. The other bands don't stand a chance. Cinder: (sigh) You're fired. Roman's hat catches fire as Cinder sulks off and the Beowulf plays three notes on its drums. Category:Transcripts